My Lovely Wifetobe
by InuGirl01
Summary: InuYasha has no idea.Kagome has a big surprise.They both might need a LOT of help.
1. Worries

Chapter One - Worries

If you have any questions, comments or suggestions (other than spelling cuz I know I'm horrable just kidding horrible) please e-mail me at instead of InuChild it's a bit full and I won't get to it!  
The writing that like _'this'_ signals the characters thoughts. Just thought _"you might want to know'_

* * *

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

'Why does she have to do this today' He thought as he raced off to the well. As he went he thought about the night before. He and spent the night together and had made love. He knew he enjoyed it enough but now he was worried about Kagome. She had left him in the hut alone and asleep. _'She took off the little brat.'_ He smirked to himself despite his current situation.

When he reached the well he jumped in it in order to go to Kagome's world and bring her back. She was his now and there was nothing she could do about it right?

InuYasha hit the bottom and climbed out surprised to see that Shippo was standing there holing a candy bar that Kagome had brought.

" What are you doing? Why are you jumping into the well? And Hey! WHY are you still here?" Shippo looked around confused and upset. " Where is Kagome-chan? What did you do now? You got Kagome mad again didn't you!" Shippo glared at him and kept talking but the rest was a blur to InuYasha. He jumped in and out of the well all day but to no avail. He was trapped in his own time and He was getting worried about Kagome.

"Don't worry about Kagome-chan InuYasha" said Sango

"Yes, I'm sure lovely Kagome will come back. She didn't say good-bye and she wouldn't leave without saying 'Sayonara' first" Commented Miroku.

"Yeah what ever you guys are probably right she'll be back in 7 days at the most" Agreed InuYasha but inside InuYasha silently didn't believe even Sango. Almost 14 years past and Kagome still didn't come back, yet they still waited.

In Kagome's time she had a job and a new boyfriend. She also had a child. Exactly 14 years ago she had made a mistake and slept with a deamon. Now 14 years later she was not only part deamon but also her daughter was half deamon as well. They could both change their form to hind their true faces and both were mikos. They lived on the 'Higurashi Shrine' and have known only their family and friends.

"Mom? I'm home Grandma is here too! We just got back from the market!" Yelled the girl at the front door. "Uncle Souta! I have more instant noodles to share with you too!" At the words 'instant noodles' a man with short messy hair shot down the stairs grabbed the bag and ran into the kitchen.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE GREEDY!" Yelled the girl. She laughed and disappeared into the kitchen like a lightning bolt.

"Now, now" Kagome tapped her foot on the ground while she watched the wrestle each other to the floor with the bowl of instant noodles in their hands. " Off the floor Souta, you too Morgana"

The two got off the floor but Morgana grabbed the noodles out of Souta's hands and zoomed off at a shocking speed and tripped over the couch.

"Ouch" Morgana mumbled as she walked the rest of the way to the sacred tree.

Inside the house Kagome starts a conversation about Morgana.

"Morgana isn't normal mom I can't keep her from the truth forever but I don't want to go back and face InuYasha about it" Said Kagome while she held up the couch for her mother the vacuum under.

"I think I know that Kagome darling and Morgana knows that too. She should know who her father is and InuYasha should know as well. You can't keep them both locked up and away forever. And besides I think you need a break. Souta can help me around the house while you are away"

"No I don't want to what if Morgana follows me through the well and gets hurt!"

"That's a risk you're going to have to take Kagome, but I'll do my best to keep her away from the well"

"Oh okay I'll go but I'm not going to like it" in spite of herself she was smiling at her mother.

"I'm going away for a while Morgana, I'm going to see someone very important"

"Like who?"

"Umm... It's no one"

"But you just said they were important"

"Well it's a long story and it's very complicated. I'm going to see some old friends"

"Oh, How old? Are they your age? Grandmas' age? Uncle Souta's age?"

"Their age! Umm... I'm… That... That's a complicated question"

"HUH? How is their age a complicated question?"

Kagome gasped in surprise then smiled, "You sounded just like your father just then" Kagome started to cry. She closed her old yellow backpack from high school and went to the door.

"Mom? Why can't I come?" Morgana asked.

"Because you can't"

"Yeah I got that part but WHY?"

"Because it's dangerous and even you abilities can't help you very much where I'm going"

"WHAT! That's even more of a reason for me to go! I can help you!"

"No you can't Morgana. Remember I told you stories of you father when you were little how he had protected me from really bad mean people? Even your father couldn't help me sometimes. I had to help my self. Now I'm going to do that. You're not allowed to come"

"Fine!" Morgana screamed. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room and stared out the window.

Her room was her mother's old room. The window looked over the courtyard and the sacred tree. It was very beautiful out side and inside too. She hadn't changed a thing from when her mother was a girl. The room was strange in some ways too. Like when ever she was under the bed hiding from her uncle she found very long silvery hair.

"Bye mom. Bye Souta. I'll be back in a couple of days. A week at the most"

_'Stupid mom. She doesn't listen to me or let me know where she's going!' _Thought Morgana

Then she thought about something. She couldn't hear or even smelt the exhaust fumes! She wasn't going far so she could follow her!

She grinned to herself and carefully opened the window so as not to alert her mother.

'I'll sniff her out and surprise her when she gets there!' She thought.

She heard her grandmother and uncle come into the house and close the door. She slipped out the window and jumped down off the roof.

Safely on the ground she ran the direction of her mother sent. When the sent was cut off she looked up.

_'An abandoned store house?'_ Now her mother should be crazier than a squirrel but she opened the doors and stepped inside carefully. There were different scents.3 or 4 really and she new 3. Her mothers, her uncles and their late cat 'Buyo'. She looked around for her mother but couldn't see her. There were boards on the ground broken by her mother's fist (obviously) and a well in the middle of the room. Nothing else. "Oh well might as well look for her in the stinky old well.

She jumped in and disappeared into a greenish-reddish mist with stars and strange scents

Two hours later she woke up in a daze and jumped out coming face to face with another half deamon.

"Kagome!" Said the mysterious unknown man.

To Be Continued...  
Chapter 1 Finished


	2. The Truth About You

The man stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Ha! I knew you would come back! Can't stay away could you? Never could anyways, you're too weak and helpless you know. Still." The man shrugged. "I never thought that you would lock me out of your world and stay away for 14 year Kagome"

The man kept talking completely unaware of the deamon coming up behind him and Morgana's jaw dropping. "KAGOME-CHAN!" The deamon yelled. He was tall and handsome. He had short fluffy red hair and a puffy tail. His ears were medium sized and on top of his head. "Fox deamon?" Wondered Morgana aloud. "Huh? Don't you remember me Kagome? It's me Shippo."

"WAAA! I'm not Kagome! Kagome Higurashi is my MOTHER! Why! How! How do you know my mother and WHERE AM I?" Both deamons looked at each other and then at her.

"You're her what?" Asked the one who was called Shippo. "I'm her DAUGHTER! I don't know WHO you are or WHERE my MOTHER is but I'm trying to find her now if you'll just get the HELL out of my way I'm going to find her." She shoved InuYasha and Shippo aside and started to sniff the ground..

"You CAN'T be her daughter. Kagome is my mate. I claimed her," whispered the deamon unknown to her.

"Kay I'm going to count to 3 and you had better let go of me." Morgana faced him calmly turning into her deamon form.

"What! You can't be a deamon! There aren't any deamons in Kagome's time unless InuYasha goes there! Unless…." Shippo turned to InuYasha and Morgana watched with a very confused look on her face.

"What did you do to Kagome, InuYasha! You're the reason she left for so long! I knew it! I'm telling on you!" Shippo streaked through the forest towards the village.

The one obviously called InuYasha grabbed Morgana by the wrist and raced after the fox deamon.

_'This scent! His! Who is this!'_ Morgana thought to herself.

"I demand to know who you are!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I am InuYasha. Dog deamon. Younger brother to _Sesshoumaru_, Lord of the western lands and I am also Kagome's mate. Now stop yelling wench." Growled InuYasha

"Where am I?" Asked Morgana again but this time she got a completely different answer. A hand came out of nowhere and placed its self firmly on her butt. "AHHHH! HENTAI!" She screamed while whirling around to slap the person firmly across the head. A loud slapping sound echoed through the village. A large boomerang landed on his head and the girl holding it twitched her eye madly. "AHH! RUN! Deamon slayer!" Morgana hissed and backed into InuYasha.

"Kagome?" The deamon slayer asked raising her eyebrow. Morgana stared at her while hiding behind InuYasha and Shippo. "N-No. Your mistaken I'm Morgana, her daughter." The deamon slayer and the pervert looked at her curiously.

"Ya. Same here" Said InuYasha.

"She looks like Kagome" Said the deamon slayer.  
"She slaps like Kagome" Said the pervert who held his cheek tenderly but smiled none the less.  
"She even smells like Kagome!" Exclaimed Shippo.  
" I'm not Kagome, I'm Morgana" Said Morgana again.

"Stupid shoes! I knew I should have worn my runners! WO! WooaaAAAHHHHH! STUPID SKIRT!" Everyone looked towards the well on the hill and there was Kagome her skirt up to her thighs, covered in dirt and shoes on the ground ahead of her.

"MOM! THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Morgana as she ran from behind InuYasha and Shippo to help Kagome get up.

"Kagome?" Said the others together. Clearly confused at the comment said by Morgana.

"Morgana! I told you to stay at home! Now hurry and leave before InuYasha or someone sees.." Kagome looked up and stopped mid sentence as she came face to face with InuYasha. "Go on Kagome, Finish what you were saying." The others quickly started to talk to one and other about the weather and half walked half ran into the nearest hut.  
"Umm Hi. InuYasha" Kagome got up and gave him a small wave. "I have waited for 14 years and all you can say is 'HI'!" InuYasha raised his voice so loud that the villagers stopped to look momentarily.  
"Well I missed you too InuYasha" Said Kagome hotly. InuYasha stepped closer to Kagome. He picked her up and hugged her like he wouldn't let go even if his life depended on it. "You haven't changed a bit InuYasha. You know that?" Kagome chuckled and InuYasha gently placed her on the hard ground.

"Now Kagome. What is this about you having a pup? And a girl one at that wench. I claimed you as mine and yet you still go and have a kid!" Said InuYasha sternly.  
Kagome looked at her feet and mumbled something. "Mom? What is with you and this creep?" Asked Morgana. "Morgana!" Scolded Kagome, but she didn't take her eyes off the ground.

"InuYasha. I'd like you to meet your daughter. Morgana Higurashi."  
"WHAT!" Yelled both Morgana and InuYasha at the same time.

Sry this is taking so long but I've been sick and banned from computer by Mother. Ohwell.  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
Chapter 2 finished>


	3. When You Kidnap my Family, The Demon Com...

_When You Kidnap my Family,_

_The Demon Comes to Play_

* * *

"You heard me. Morgana is InuYasha's daughter and InuYasha is Morgana's father." Sated Kagome in a 'matter of fact tone'.

"You have got to be kidding me mom!" Said Morgana

"Yeah Kagome! I don't want a daughter! I wanted a son! A pup that was a boy and NOT a runt!" Said InuYasha

"Hey! I'm no runt! Anyway even if I WERE a runt I would still be able to kick your ass, Inu-Jerk" Replied Morgana

"OI! That is enough from the both of you!" Yelled Kagome. She was now glaring at them both. InuYasha and Morgana made big round teary puppy eyes simultaneously without knowing it.

"You guys are more alike than you think you know!" Kagome fell over laughing at them both. They turned to look at each other and then glared.

"Mom!"

"Kagome!"

"Both of you!" They were in for a long night and only Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo knew it. (Surprisingly)

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up like they used to when Kagome hadn't left Shippo woke up beside Kagome; InuYasha sat propped up by Tetsaiga, Kilala woke up cuddled with Sango and Miroku was already awake walking outside. There was just one thing out of place, Morgana Sitting in the windowsill watching Shippo waking up beside her mother.

'Oh geeze, I wonder if I should go home. I don't belong here with them. They are like family and I'm just an intruding guest. This sucks!' Thought Morgana as she turned to look out the window. Just then InuYasha got up and walked outside. "I'll be back soon Kagome, I'm just going to get some food. Fish anyone?"

"Umm sure I guess" Said Kagome, "Bring back lots 'Kay? And maybe some more fruit than usual! Morgana doesn't like fish." Kagome finished.  
"What's the point Mom? He doesn't like me anyway. He might just poison my food. And I didn't say I was hungry!" Countered Morgana.

"Nonsense! I can hear your stomach!" Said Kagome as she smiled lovingly into her daughter's eyes.

"Mom… He didn't REALLY claim you as his mate did he?" Asked Morgana.

"Yes he did. And he was nice about it too. He asked me first and he didn't just take a big bite or chunk out of my skin either." Kagome tugged at her shirt collar and showed her daughter some teeth marks in her skin.

"MOM! I really didn't need to see that you know!" Yelled Morgana.

"What! You might have one some day too you know!" Kagome yelled back. Morgana made a disgusted face and Kagome just laughed at her. "Why don't you go out with Shippo and look around the village? Hum? They don't hate hanyou like they do in our time." Offered Kagome.

"Okay mom. I guess I could use some air." With that Morgana walked out of the room and went to fine the cute teenaged fox demon. Kagome went outside and followed a familiar path towards the lake and stream that she and InuYasha fished at often before she had left.

* * *

Half way theresomething jumped out of a tree and grabbed her, dragging her into the bush. Kagome struggled but to no prevail. Her captor held her tightly. ' Oh! InuYasha were are you!' She thought. Then she lifted her leg and kicked up and back.

"OH! OUCH!" The person screamed letting her go. Their painful yelps and curses were followed by strangely odd voice.

" What in the name of hell was that for woman! Geeze! I plan on having pups with you one day!"

"Kouga?" Exclaimed Kagome. "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you, I thought it was someone else!" She rushed her apology.

"Who else would mate you?" Yelled Kouga in response.

"Umm I'm sorry to have to tell you this but I already have a mate Kouga. That's why I'm half demon now." Explained Kagome.

"Yeah well I knew that." Lied Kouga.

"I knew you were a hanyou now but I thought you did that for me so we could mate now and have pups and live in a nice cave and rule the wolves and..." He was cut off.

" Kagome! Are you all right? Don't worry I'll finish him off once and for all" InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga ready to kill but was instead smacked across the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH!" Yelled InuYasha while rubbing his head sorely. Kagome grabbed InuYasha around the waist and hugged him tightly while Kouga watched in horror.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

"You may be my mate, but Kouga is my friend! I'm not going to let you kill him!" Just then Morgana walked in with Shippo.

"AH!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Kagome! What happened?" Asked Shippo hysterically.

"Um... Nothing much. Kinda Met up with Kouga while looking for InuYasha." Said Kagome like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mom…" Stuttered Morgana. Kouga was eyeing Morgana in a very odd way. "Mom! Keep him away from me!" Screamed Morgana.

"What! Why are you calling my beloved Kagome 'Mom'!" said Kouga.

"Kouga, I would like to introduce my daughter. I conceived her with InuYasha, My mate." Said Kagome. Kouga looked at her then at Morgana then at InuYasha. InuYasha glared at him. "If you touch either of them I will personally kill you. I will run you through with Tetsaiga and when you squirm I will laugh." He snarled. Kouga looked at him like he was insane. He looked to Kagome "Kagome! I'll talk to ya later. Maybe you three would like to come over one day and meet my friends who I will smack if they go near you or your daughter." He gave her a small uncertain smile and ran off waving like a lunatic.

"Either of us?" Questioned Morgana raising her brow in a way so she looked much like InuYasha when he was ticked off or suspicious. InuYasha looked at her so she got the shivers. Kagome looked at both of them with a smile on her face and puffy cheeks.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" InuYasha stared at her with a very odd look on her face. She turned around facing her back towards them and giggled. InuYasha and Morgana looked at each other and started to walk towards Kagome. They each exchanged a small nod with an evil glint in their eyes. With a small grunt form each they grabbed her and tackled her to the ground. She flipped over and glared at them snarling playfully.

"What are you doing you little brats!" she managed to choke out as she laughed from their tickling claws.

"So mom. What's so funny? You should share jokes with your family!" Laughed Morgana.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Their only reply was more laughter. When they finally stopped their attack on her stomach and sides she managed to say nine words "See. You two can be affectionate towards each other!" she smiled widely as she caught sight of their smiling faces.

InuYasha smiled directly at her and leaned over. "Kagome… I love you." He leaned farther over and kissed her full on the lips. He moved his tongue over her top lip and then gently sucked on her lower lip asking her to open for him. Closing her eyes and sighing inside she opened her mouth and struck his tongue with hers. She moved away just enough to speak still touching his lips gently with hers. " Gee InuYasha. I love you too, but I must say. You should really think of how this might affect Morgana and Shippo and their judgment on kissing." She cocked her eyebrow and smirked slyly. She and InuYasha looked to their side and saw Morgana and Shippo looking at them with wide eyes. They quickly turned at covered their eyes, shy and embarrassed to have been caught watching their parents making out.

"Morgana, Shippo maybe you two should head back to the village and get some sleep. I'm waking you up early tomorrow." She smiled at InuYasha and he gave her a fierce blush. Morgana and Shippo made their way down the path talking and laughing at how red InuYasha had turned.

InuYasha and Kagome stood up and Kagome brushed dirt and small pieces of grass off her clothing. As soon as InuYasha turned around a sudden wind came up and blew sand and dust in their eyes.

"InuYasha! Help!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha flared around and looked franticly for Kagome. Morgana and Shippo having heard this ran back with worried expressions on her face.

"MOM? WHERE ARE YOU?" She cried helplessly. InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"What happened! Why is it that when we are at home she is safe and then she comes here and she gets dragged off?" she yelled aimlessly. Her eyes which were normally light amber color were starting to bleed.

"Calm down Morgana." InuYasha told her calmly. His voice may have been calm but his face was far from it. He wore the genuine look of concern and desperation on his face. Shippo wore the same expression, which made her even more agitated.

"We know that smell and aura. We'll find her and I'll rip out his guts." Replied InuYasha.

"You heard mother though! She said not to harm Uncle Kouga and you don't want to get her mad you!" she said.

"Who said it was Kouga?" InuYasha said. He turned at motioned to Shippo and Morgana to follow him back to the village. His eyes burning blood red and strips of purple appearing on his and Morgana's face. They had become full demons. But they still had control.

To Be Continued...

Preview summary:

Kouga has abandoned his feelings. Kagome has been kidnapped and the only two who can save her have turned demon?But it seems that Morgana and InuYashacan control themselves in their demon thelong lost jewel have something to do with this?How will this turn out in the end when they find out what they truely are?  
Find out in chapter four of My Lovely Wife To Be. Coming soon to a near you.


	4. Old Enimies, New Family

**_Old Enemies, New Family_**

"What do you want Naraku?" asked a mono tone voice.

"I want you to kill your younger brother InuYasha? Is that such a bad thing to ask?" replied a nasty voice. _'I know that voice!_' realized Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru! Help! It's me! Kagome!" She screamed desperately. Sesshoumaru who was in the other room gave no notice of the voice except a few words. "What are you doing with my brothers mate?" He cocked an eyebrow in slight interest.

"Oh don't worry about her Sesshoumaru. I'm just borrowing her for a while." He said while a small but dark smirk appeared on his lips. "Now, will you kill InuYasha for me Sesshoumaru?" he asked again.

"No" Sesshoumaru replied coldly, "You know that I have an agreement with InuYasha. He doesn't attack me and I don't attack him. "Sesshoumaru! Please! Help me!" Kagome yelled again.

"Release Kagome now, Naraku" Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku with pure hatred.

"I'm gravely sorry Sesshoumaru but I can't do that. You see Kagura has the key to unlock the spell but she won't give it to you…. Unless you mate her like she wanted you to so many years ago." Naraku's smirk grew in size after that comment.

"Release her now or I will kill you on the spot Naraku. I will not have a battle with my brother out of your doings." He pulled out his sword and stepped into his attacking position. His claws started to leak a toxic green liquid.

"Of course Sesshoumaru. I will release her. Let me summon Kagura." He raised his hand and started to whisper chants and incantations. A sudden mist filled the room and Kagura appeared in to middle of the mist.

"Yes Naraku." She said with obvious distaste, "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed clearly surprised at his presences at the castle.

"Give me the key to free Kagome now Kagura." He stated simply. Kagura's eyes fell to the ground as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"And here I was foolish enough to think that you came here to ask me to be you mate." She said lightly. She handed him her fan and said, "This is the key to her prison. I'm sorry that we couldn't have met on better circumstances." She gave a small but disappointed smile towards Sesshoumaru.

"Thank-you" he said. She brightened a little at the comment from her love. Her eyes glazed over and she disappeared. "Where is she?" He said.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her." He laughed. Sesshoumaru who was getting really ticked off, sliced his head off to reveal that it was only a doll he was dealing with after all. "Damn you Naraku. Now my brother will be pissed at me." Stated Sesshoumaru with his monotone voice.

"Dad? Why should I call you dad?" Commented Morgana.

"'Cause I'm your father you little bratty runt! Geeze and I thought that Shippo was bad!" InuYasha commented mostly to himself. Morgana glared at him.

"Fine, DAD, I'm going out with Sango to get some clothes." She glared harder as he smirked with triumph.

"Don't let him get to you Morgana. He's even like that to Kagome." Sango laughed as Morgana stuck out her tongue at InuYasha and InuYasha whipped his head around just in time to see Morgana whip her tongue in her mouth and head around. "Hey!" InuYasha cried. Morgana giggled. Sango looked at InuYasha and mouthed, 'let it go' he nodded but scowled none the less.

"How does mom put up with him? I'm just his daughter and I can't even sit down in peace with him around." At the word sit from Morgana there was thump behind Sango and her.

"Oh no! Please no!" Cried InuYasha. Morgana smirked.  
"Why can't I SIT in peace around dad?" She asked herself. Another loud 'thump' echoed around them.

"SHIT!" InuYasha screamed and he ran as soon as the subduing spell wore off.

"Sango?" Morgana looked back towards Sango. "Can we go bother daddy?" She gave a look of pure innocents and Sango laughed in agreement. "Sure! I can't wait until Miroku finds out about this!" Sango giggled as she climbed up on to Kilala's back to follow the newly entertained hanyou, Morgana.

"So Miroku. When do you think they will come back so we can go find Kagome?"

"I couldn't say. I think that InuYasha will be running away from Morgana for a long time though, Shippo." He looked at Shippo as Shippo turned his head towards him. "Why is Kagome's subduing spell on InuYasha working with Morgana? Miroku…. I think I like Morgana. She reminds me so much of Kagome, but I don't think of her as a mother or a sister. Oh!" He clapped his fists on either side of his head crying, "Why me? Why me?"

" Shippo! I can't believe it! You are falling in love again!" he suppressed a laugh. "But this time I think you should wait to tell Kagome or InuYasha. Seeing as Kagome has been captured by Naraku." At the name of the hanyou InuYasha appeared snarling.

"Where is he? Miroku! Did you open your wind tunnel? I'll kill him! Where is Kagome?" While the over paranoid hanyou started to turn full youkai, Miroku sat and talked happily. Morgana raced in as she saw her father do whenever the name 'Naraku' was mentioned. "Who is Naraku dad?" She put on the most innocent face in the world and cocked her head curiously to the side the way a puppy would.

"Naraku is the evil bastard who stole your mother." He replied with a snarl for the name that stung his tongue and ears only too often.

"InuYasha! What would Kagome say! Watch your language." Sango looked at Miroku with surprise that he would dare say that.

Flash-

"Shit!" InuYasha screamed as he was flung through the village.

"InuYasha! Watch your language! There are little kids around!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Damn it Woman! I just got hurled half way across the village and all you can say is 'watch your language!" He yelled back. A demon started to waddle towards him, '_Today just isn't my day_.' Thought InuYasha. "Damn!" He yelled as he jumped away from the demons next attack.

"InuYasha! I said to stop swearing!" Kagome yelled at him again.

"Shut the hell up wench!" He screamed back, "Your making this even harder for me you know!" He turned then ducked then jumped as the demon came at him again.

"InuYasha! SIT!" He fell towards the ground and made a huge 'InuYasha imprint' in the ground. Kagome shot an arrow at the demon and as the demon purified she ran up to it.

"Hmm... Now…. Where did that jewel shard go?" she whispered to herself.

"Damn"

"Sit"

End of flash Back-

InuYasha shuddered at the memory. "Oh geeze." He said as he slowly turned back into a hanyou.

"Dad? Are we gonna go and find mom soon?" Morgana looked at him and her eyes started to get watery. "I miss mama-san." A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

He turned to face the rest of the group with a distressed look on his face, while behind him Morgana smiled slyly. Everyone giggled as they saw the scene before them. "Okay then every lets get a move on!" InuYasha yelled.

* * *

"How did you get InuYasha to agree with you so easily?" Shippo asked. Sango looked at her with a curious look as well, "Yeah the only other person he will agree with is Kagome" she said.

"I'm so glad I took drama last year. It was a pain, but it was worth it now." She said as she followed her father. Just then Rin ran up to Morgana.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Kagome has turned into a hanyou like Uncle InuYasha!" she yelled with joy. Morgana looked at Rin then turned to InuYasha in shock, "Dad?" She questioned lightly.

"Good evening InuYasha, I hope you found a good part of the southern lands to live on." He stated before picking up Rin. "Now explain this girl. Is she your new mate, have you left Kagome?" InuYasha's eyes started to bleed again as Morgana turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"You bastard! You don't just going around saying that about my mate and daughter!" yelled InuYasha, as Sesshoumaru stood tall in front of them. "Sesshoumaru. Please leave InuYasha alone right now. We need to find Kagome" Sango was cut off from her explanation.

"Yes I know. Naraku has her." He flipped out the fan Kagura had given him the hour or two before, "This, brother is the key to her prison. Given to me by Kagura. You know Kagura has always been attracted to me, and she never disliked you people." This time Sesshoumaru was the one to be interrupted.

"What? She never 'disliked' us? She took advantage of my brother and commanded him to kill us!" screamed Sango, "If that's not hate then I'm starting to wonder what is!" veins started to pop out of her neck with the extra effort of screaming at him. He just stood there in his usual fashion. Morgana sniffed at him. "Who the hell are you?" she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am Sesshoumaru. And if what InuYasha says is true and you are his daughter. You are my niece" He stated as she stared at him in disbelief. She turned to InuYasha, "You have got to be joking me!" He shook his head. "He is you uncle." She turned back to Sesshoumaru and her jaw dropped. Rin looked around taking in what had just happened. She grabbed Morgana's hand and said, "I'm Rin! I'm your cousin! Lets go shopping!" One fowl look from Sesshoumaru told her she forgot her manners. "Oh! What's your name?" She asked as she bowed politely. Morgana laughed, "I'm Morgana and there's no need to be polite with me. I'm a teenager and no one in my time is polite anyways." Rin smiled then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Money!" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow delicately as though it would break off into tiny pieces. He gave her a tiny nod then handed her roughly 4000 yen and she ran off with Morgana as the others talked about a plan to get Kagome back to InuYasha and Morgana. "This might just be a trap to kill InuYasha and Kagome. If Kagome still has her powers then wouldn't she have been able to purify Naraku already?" Asked Miroku. "He has a point. Naraku wouldn't stand a chance against Kagome if she still has her purifications powers. But they may not be up to their full potential." Sango agreed.

"Are you calling my mate weak?" Growl InuYasha. "No InuYasha their saying that it either isn't Kagome in there or... You mate no longer has miko powers." Sesshoumaru replied in monotone, but a scowl crossed his face.

* * *

Hey there readers! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, but now I'm on summer vaca and I can type away:P (unless the sister is on the computer) lol anywayz Send reveiws and comments. And I'm sorry that the summary on chapter three wasn't a preview summary it was more like a recap and a look into the future. I'm sorry, I'm not the best at writing.lol :P 

p.s.

Coming up for a specific reader...  
A grewsome fight with Naraku... Who will win... and who will lose.  
Find out next time on...


	5. Kagome's Strange Power &The Love Unknown

**_Kagome'sStrange Powers andThe LoveThat was Unknown_**

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been busy with work and school. --" OhMiGod!  
Anywayz... This is the new chapter and I'm gonna try to write the next one soon okay? okay! wellllll yeah.. that and this little tid bit of information... I know that this isn't gonna be the greatest chapter and I was really caught for the title... Love True and Pure or the one that it is right now...first one is going to a different chappy I think. kkz  
_  
ENJOY!_

**_

* * *

_**

"What the fuck!" Kagome screamed, "Naraku! If you don't let me outta here I'm gonna purify your ass all the way back to the hell you came from!" Kagome was now full demon and clawing at the container that Naraku had put her in. Naraku appeared in front of the glass, " Why are you trying to escape? You know you can't because your part demons now and there are sutras. And you would purify me even if I let you go" He stopped to smile, "You and I both know that, now don't we Kagome." She snarled at him and grabbed a jewel around her neck. She started to sing something unknown to Naraku. Her ears slowly dissolved and replaced by human ears. Her fangs crept back into her mouth and became human teeth. Her claws changed shape and size to leave behind normal human female hands. He stood frozen.

"Now Naraku. I am human and can leave this binding and purify you." She pressed her hands against the glass. The glass around the palm of her hands slowly started to glow and melt. When she removed her hands the glass was gone and before her was a whole big enough for a transformed Sesshoumaru to walk through with ease. Naraku stepped back then turned and fled. Kagura then appeared and by her side Kohaku. "Kohaku. Do you mind capturing Lady Kagome?"

Kohaku smiled and replied "Of course not Lady Kagura" He bowed and removed his weapon. Placing sutras on the chain of his weapon he spun it and aimed it towards Kagome. Skillfully Kagome dodged the chain and ran for the door. Kohaku laughed and threw the weapon again this time winding around Kagomes ankles. With a quick tug Kohaku had Kagome on the ground stomach first. He pulled her away from the door and tied her with the chains from his weapon. Kagura slowly walked over to check his work. "Almost finished" she said quickly. The wind demon handed Kohaku a small box of sutras. He slowly opened the box and placed them gently one by one around the chains binding Kagome.

InuYasha was running ahead again looking fro Naraku's sent. "Yo! Dad! Did you find anything yet?" Morgana yelled. She was tired and bored. When Rin came over from  
A-un they chatted happily away but Sesshoumaru told her to go make sure A-un was okay. That made Morgana mad. 'Geez what's his problem, I was only talking to my cousin.' She shook her head and listened for her father. "This way!" Morgana walked over to Sango. "Yo Sango." She smiled happily, "Dad says we should go that way." She pointed towards a mountain.

"Okay.. If InuYasha smelt something there I guess we should go then huh?" Sango shrugged. They started towards the mountain when all of a sudden Rin screamed. "Help me! Ah! Demons are attacking! Master Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru shifted and snapped his head back. With his amazing demon speed he ran to Rin and carefully analyzed the situation. Four demons were crowding over her, fussing about who got what part of the tantalizing little girl. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand while his index and middle finger started to glow. With a snap of his wrist the glow began growing into a long whip that ripped through the demons flesh leaving Rin in the middle of the dead corpuses.

Rin let out a sigh of relief, "ahh… Thank-you Sesshoumaru-sama! I thought I was going to be demon meat for a second there!" She let out a tiny nervous giggle. " Rin are you okay?" Morgana came hurtling through the brush and stumbling into the odd scene before her. Rin was on the ground, a strange but beautiful demon was standing behind her and her uncle Sesshoumaru was staring if not glaring at the new female. "uh-oh…. Uncle Sesshoumaru I'm gonna take Rin to safety okay?" He gave her a quick nod and started to advance on the other.

"Uncle, now are you Sesshoumaru? I guess Lady Kagome was telling the truth about having had a child." She smirked. "Oh if only I had one as well. I might be able to be rid of the horrid curse that is Naraku." She sighed as a sad, longing face appeared on her face.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked. "InuYasha will kill you if he finds you here." She nodded curtly before replying, "I want to help you. I'm going to sneak Kagome out from the castle, but you and InuYasha need to be there to take her afterwards. AND." She paused to give it an effect. Sesshoumaru growled and motioned for her to continue. "I need a letter written signed and marked by InuYasha and Morgana." She slowly closed the distance between them.

"Sesshoumaru, I do this because I want you to trust me. I want you to love me as I love you. Please let me show you that I can do something and be useful to you." She pleaded as she pressed against him. " You are always caring for that child Rin are you not? Do you not get tired having to watch her all the time? Let me watch over her. Let me be a motherly figure to her. I will show you I can be a good mate!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head away as she leaned in to kiss him. " I will not have any romantic relationships for you…" He said. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and he picked up it's sent. " What I mean, Kagura, is that I cannot have a romantic relationship with you." He turned his head back towards her. She peered up through watery eyes as he leaned down. "Show me first. You must prove that you are a worthy mate before I take you." She gave a small smile and cried even more. "Thank-you Sesshoumaru. Thank-you… my love." She whispered.


	6. New Demoness and Naraku's Fake Loyalties

Hey there! .  
Sorry it took me so long to update I've been working and have had like TONS of homework I hope you enjoy this chapter... My cousin said it was a bit hard to follow, but she didn't read the whole story so yeahh... ANYWAYZ! I'd like to thank my ppl for helping me and inspiring me for this chapter . Don't forget to reveiw! P  
BYEBYEZ!  
Night Dream.

**_New Demoness and Naraku's Fake Loyalties_**

* * *

Kagura disappeared slowly. Dissolving as if she were mist in the summer heat. Sesshoumaru smiled slowly, and turned to walk towards Morgana and Rin.

"My Lord! Are you okay!" Rin raced up to him as fast as her human legs would carry her and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his chest. Morgana slowly approached Sesshoumaru sniffing gently, cautious about what she might find. "Uncle Sess…!" Surprise blossomed quickly on her face as she grabbed Rin and bolted back. "You smell of that woman! Uncle what happened?" Sesshoumaru looked at her calmly and explained, "Morgana that was-" Cut short by Rin Sesshoumaru decided to let Rin tell what she knew of them.

"That was Lady Kagura! She's in love with Sesshoumaru-sama!" a mischievous look crossed Rins' face as she quickly analyzed what she knew. She turned to Sesshoumaru with a look for pure disbelief, " You and Lady Kagura didn't do… you know…." Sesshoumarus' face fell immediately. "No Rin. Kagura and I did not mate! How many times must I tell you?" Rin smiled widely as she smartly replied, "At least once more Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru raised his hand high in the air and Morgana's face filled with shock and disbelief. She ran at Sesshoumaru and grabbed his hand just as he was about to swoop his hand down. She glared at him then grabbed Rin and ran.

Sesshoumaru look at Morgana with confusion as she raced away with Rin in her arms.  
Chuckling gently he ran after them, knowing then that Morgana thought he meant to hit Rin. _'I must explain myself to my niece. How …'_ He searched for a word in his thoughts, _'amusing'_. With that last thought, he vanished after the two children following the sweet bells of laughter from Rin.

* * *

Naraku's Castle>

As dawn slowly crept upon the night sky, leaving streaks of bright colors, Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. As she stared into the darkness her mind began to recollect everything that happened. "Naraku! I know you are there!" She glared at a point in the darkness.

A dark voice came thick through the silence left by her words. Chuckling softly Naraku's face emerged from the black abyss on the other side of the room. Nothing but his face showed and shadows cast along his pasty white face left him with an ominous look. "Your demon powers I presume Priestess? I see you have managed to acquire a great deal of power while away in your… other era." The last words held bitterness, as if he were jealous that she had the ability to maneuver through the inevitable aging time when he could not. Naraku smirked and slowly crept closer as if she were a prey that would at any moment notice his presence. He came as close as he could without being purified by Kagomes powers sparking in the air around her. The light that was focused to acutely on his face suddenly faded and became wider in focus showing the pure white baboon skin wrapped gracefully around his masculine body.

"Naraku you evil S.O.B! Let me go… NOW!" The air around Naraku sparked at Kagome's last word. Suddenly violent winds picked up in the small room and his skin started to peel and melt. Small burns were left on his once perfect skin. A gasp of pain and surprise left his lips.

"You have… presented your powers to me like a true demon Lady Kagome. But your temper is something to be conscious of. You should never burn your hosts skin." He smirked widely as he lifted his hand to wipe away some liquid skin trickling down his neck. "Especially when you are in such a situation where you have very little defense."

His hand traveled away from his neck and the liquid skin flew towards the bound miko. Hissing as it traveled through the purifying barrier. The skin landed with a dull splat on the floor and started to crawl closer to the miko.

Kagome's eyes filled with disgust and terror as she watched the hissing liquid squirm up her leg and towards her face. A small trail of burned skin followed it and she drew a sharp breathe thinking as quickly as she could of a way to rid herself of the disgusting morsel of Naraku crawling up her skin. Suddenly, Kagomes eyes watered, filling with tears and overflowing onto her cheeks. "INUYASHA!" She shrieked. Her head jerked back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to change. Her fingers formed into paws clawing at the ground beneath her and her head took the form of a large leopard. Her back arched and bent in ways that a human would never be able to move. She twisted and squirmed as her legs drew under her body and a thick black fur covered her body. Black furred ears grew from her head and her human one sunk into her skull leaving no trace of ever being there. The chains binding her violently snapped and shattered where she sat. A baby green haze filled the room and turned into a blood red cloud. Slowly it dispersed. A silky black demon stood in the room not lit by sunlight spilling through a large hole in the roof.

"Naraku!" Kagura ran down the hall and whipped open the door. Her look of pure joy was swept off her face, as she gazed at Naraku standing motionless before the demon. "I'm still alive Kagura do not celebrate just yet." His voice held a sour texture.

Kagura walked gracefully into the room to stand before the demon before her. She bowed her head and kneeled "Lady Kagome, I welcome you to the castle, new Demoness of the lands." She said in a low submissive voice. Naraku glared at Kagura then turned to leave the room.

"Naraku." Kagome's voice more growl than words. "Leaving so soon? You forget. Your servant has recognized me as a higher power than you now. I rule the lands with my mate. Do not leave with out my consent or a proper farewell." Naraku turned back to her with distaste clear on his face.

" I apologize for my impudence Demoness. I had no intention of being rude." Naraku looked at Kagura and sneered. "But I must say this one thing. If Kagura had no intentions of being rid of my grasp on her heart then she would never have recognized you as superior" Kagome though for a second. Mewing softly while her back started to tense. Finally coming to a conclusion she turned to Kagura, "Kagura, Do you wish to be released from Naraku's grasp?" Kagura's eyes went wide as she listened to Kagome's offer.

"If you are released from Naraku what would that mean to my mate and myself?" She asked. Kagura opened her mouth as if to speak then closed it and opened it again. Bowing low Kagura replied in a firm, definite voice. "It would mean that I would serve only you and be forever in your dept. I would be your families to command and be loyal as a fish is to water."

Satisfied with Kagura's answer Kagome turned back to Naraku, "You are to release her immediately and then stay to under go your punishment." Naraku glared at Kagura then said to Kagome without turning away from Kagura's eyes, "Lady Kagome if I may, If I release Kagura that means that I must release all of my incarnations and Kohaku." The miko looked at Naraku with a terrible glare. " Naraku! You are to release ALL of your incarnations and Kohaku IMMEDIATELY!" with the last word growled out of Kagome's mouth the air shimmered a dangerous red and then spiked at Naraku piercing his shoulder.

Lines of blood trickled down the pure white fur and disappeared onto the darkness of the floor. The lower demon winced in pain as the spike drew out of his arm slowly letting more blood seep through the baboon skin. The moment that his shoulder was released from the spike of pure energy, Naraku leapt at Kagome's neck. Grabbing the jewel, he jerked the chain from its delicate clasp and fled. Kagome slammed his body with her claw and his body went limp. The jewel flew from his hand into the air where a sanyosho

Snatched it and tried to escape. Kagura looked on in amazement then took out her new fan embroidered with gold, deep green and blood red. Sweeping her hand in flowing everlasting movements blades ran through the air and sliced not only the sanyosho but also the jewel. Slowly as each blade slammed and forced itself upon the delicate item, the jewel cracked. It fell to the ground and shattered. The shards flew from the force that it fell with and the sun sparkled and shone like the day that it first broke. Shards scattered everywhere Kagome started to weep. Naraku's limp body glimmered and moved. Kagura jerked her head back in time to see Naraku's form lunge forward to Kagome.

Stepping swiftly Kagura placed herself between Naraku's hand and Kagome's heart, just as Sesshoumaru stepped into the room. Kagura's eyes widened and tears began to well and spill from her eyes. "Sesshoumaru…" Her voice was faint as she whispered his name.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha ran into the room, panting out of breath from the effort he put into not collapsing on the way there. Sesshoumaru stood beside Kagura and held he head gently in his lap. He turned to face InuYasha. "InuYasha get your mate out of here and bring your demon slayer here now. Naraku is not yet dead." InuYasha turned to look to the ground behind Sesshoumaru. There lay Naraku. Throat torn out and bleeding to death.

"Why not just let him bleed to death?" InuYasha questioned, his voice no more than a growl. "He killed your mate to be. He's kill TONS of people. HE KIDNAPED MY KAGOME!" InuYasha was screaming by this time. Sesshoumaru looked at him and said "Naraku is not yet dead. Neither is Kagura, but Naraku is healing as we speak. Bring your demon slayer and get your mate out of the room. If you have not noticed she is in a true demon form." InuYasha turned to look beside the couple and saw Kagome curled up crying in demon form. Her silky black fur, coated with dust and blood. Tiny sparkles embedded in her aura. He lay his hand on her head and she screamed…

S.O.Bson of a bitch

To be Continued... evilsmile


End file.
